Behind the Scenes of the Writer
by AngstyYaoiFangirl
Summary: If you have read my fanfics then you may have read the AN. Well what happens to me on a day to day bases with those characters? So this story describes my time with them. BTW this fanfic has no plot line and will never end. There will be more than 2 crossovers besides Hatsukoi and Junjou like Yugioh and Vangaurd Card Fight. So enjoy oh and this is supposed to be pure comedy


Location- My writting room

Time of Day- night

People in my writting room- Usagi with Misaki and masamune with Ritsu

Why they are in my writting room- how the hell should I know.

Usagi- So I hear you say that that pathetic uke over there (points at Ritsu) is cuter than my even more adorable Misaki! Is that true?

Me-...I don't think I should answer that

Usagi- Why it's such a simple question

Masamune- Obviously she thinks my Ritsu is cuter she just doesn't want to hurt your feelings (smirks at this)

Me- No! I just um... think that my opinion of who's cuter shouldn't be shared with the readers so as to not influence their opinion...yeah that's it.

Usagi- do you expect me to believe that

Me- um yes

Usagi- I'll have you know that my Misaki is the cutest and you had better agree with it before I'll do something that will hurt you considerably ( grabs my fanfics and holds them over the paper shredder).

Me- NO!

Misaki- Usagi stop threatening AngstyYaoiFangirl

Me- guys I told you that on wattpad my name is Amaterasu Sensei

Ritsu- yeah but we're used to calling you AngstyYaoiFangirl so that's what we will call you

Me- fine I give up, but can someone get me back my Fanfic for Hatsukoi

Masamune- Wait is that the fanfic your currently working on for us

Me- Yes In fact what he's holding has a juicy lemon in it!

Masamune- why didn't you tell me sooner. (Masamune lunges and grabs my fanfic back)

Me- Thank you soo much Masamune!

Masamune- Hey who gave you permission to use my name?

Me- Um I did Duh

Masamune- …...I still have the most adorable Uke

Suddenly the door burst opens and in steps Yami Atem followed by Yugi

Yami- Would yall stop fooling around. Can't you see that by disturbing Sensei our fanfics are being slowed down.

Me- Thank Ra finally someone sensible

Yami- Besides I disagree with both of your statements its obvious that my precious Abiou is the cutest.

Me- (｀_´)ゞ Why me?

Yugi- Yami don't say such things

Yami- (Grabs Yugi by the waist and pulls him up to him) But Abiou you really are cute I could just eat you up. (Is now tracing Yugi's now red face)

Me- Yami not in here get a room why don't ya.

Usagi- That little brat isn't cutter then my Misaki besides their show isn't even yaoi don't make me me laugh.

Masamune- I'm going to have to agree partly with Masamune that pip squeak is no where near as cute as my Ritsu and that includes the fact that he is also cuter then Misaki.

(The door then burst open and in strides Kai followed by Aichi)

Kai- All three of you are wrong my innocent little Aichi is the definition of adorable

Me- Why does this have to happen to me today? Oh wait never mind this happens to me every time i decide to write fanfiction.

Aichi- Kai! What are you saying?

Yami/Usagi/Masamune- I would like to know as well seeing as yall don't even have a fanfiction written by are author at all!

Me- Okay i am officially creeped on how all three of you guys synched that and second Kai, Aichi what are yall doing here?

Aichi- I don't know I was at Card Capital when Kai came in and told me to follow him.

Kai- We're here to see when will you be writing a fanfic about us?!

Me- All in good time Kai all in good time but you must take into consideration that i have other fanfics I need to update.

Masamune- Yeah right, thats why you're making this is it?

Me- Wahhhh why are the semes being mean to me?

Ritsu- Takano leave her alone.

Misaki- Oh and Onodera I would like to tell you that I enjoy your Manga series. Takano San must be very difficult to handle I'm amazed at how you handle him.

Ritsu- Thank you And same to you. To be honest dealing with Takano san is like dealing with a kitten compared to how you basically have to raise Usami Sensei. I mean he can't even cook an egg I can do that much at least.

Misaki- Right! Oh by the way Yugi congrats on the announcement that you're getting a Yaoi fanfic with the Pharaoh.

Yugi- Thank You Very Much! Oh and Aichi that vanguard card fight game looks cool! Will you teach me how to play?

Aichi- Sure, as long as you teach me how to play duel monsters!

Yugi- It's a done deal!

Misaki- Hey can yall teach me to? It sounds like fun

Ritsu- Me too,

Aichi/Yugi- Sure!

Misaki- We can go to my place since its big…..is that alright Usagi?

Usagi- (currently battling with the other semes to see who caters to their ukes needs the best) If that is what you wish My Misaki.

Misaki- Really?! It won't trouble you?

Usagi- Of course not love

Masamune- HA I can do better. How about I drive You guys there?

Ritsu- Thank you Takano-san that would be very helpful.

Yami- Oh yeah I can top that, I can supply you guys with all the cards you need!

Yugi- Thanks Yami! You're the best! (Hugs Yami)

Yami- (looks up triumphantly toward the other semes) You're welcome Abiou. Mouthes to the other semes *beat that*

Kai- Hump, Hey guys when we get there I'll cook you guys some snacks and even show you a few pointers in the game.

Aichi- Realy! Thank you so much Kai!

Masamune- Okay everyone wait in the car then we'll be out in a minute.

All the Ukes- Okay

….

Usagi- Alright AngstyYaoiFangirl who won the contest?

Me- Guys come on now did yall seriously make up a contest to see whos the better seme? Can't you get along with each other like the Ukes are I mean seriously they are younger then ya'll.

Usagi- So?

Kai- Who Cares

Masamune- Just tell us who won!

Yami- Besides are ukes obviously can get along because their the ukes duh.

Me- Ugggg fine you're all great semes so it's a tie.

All the Semes- WHAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

Me- I just LEAVE BEFORE I KILL ALL OF YOU! CAN"T YOU SEE I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A FANFIC CHAPTER!

All the Semes- (Now scared of me decided to leave)

Me- Thank god! But to my readers this is what happens every time I try writting fan fiction.

This Fanfiction by the way was made cause I was tired of doing depressing and so I wanted to do comedy. So this fanfic will never end and i'll post what happens on here whenever I get bored or stuck on my other fanfics any way good night!

ps if you want to know what anime ceartin characters are from feel free to ask


End file.
